Friendship
by Cinvxten-Mord Sith Matt
Summary: Two friends, one house, no parents. Secrect loves and passion. What will happen


1Roxas lay in his room on his bed playing Fable. He was a quest, he enjoyed this game. He had his MP3 player in his ears, Evanessence was playing. He hummed to the music. He was in his moose shirt and jean shorts, he paused in his running on Fable to adjust his green plaid boxers. They were his favorite boxers but they rode up the most. He continued playing after he finished. His hair was wet from the shower he had just taken. His blue eyes were concentrating on the game, barely registering anything off the TV. Roxas's room was plain blue, it had picture of his friends all over his walls. Drawing from his friends also cover his walls. In a corner was his corner desk, loaded with papers and moose statues. His confederate flag was right above him. A book case loaded with books was on the opposite wall of the desk. Roxas's mom wasn't home, she was on vacation in another country, she wouldn't be home for a month. Roxas didn't live with his father because his father was a physical abuser and had control issues. Roxas didn't notice his cell phone ringing, on his desk.

Sora bounced up and down on his bed, his cell phone to his ear, grin spreading wider with every passing moment. His bed room sheets jolted around him as they became loose with his energetic twitches.  
"Pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up the phone!" he chanted into the speaker, his sticcato of phrases moving faster then the ear could hear. The phone kept ringing, but there was no immediate response.  
Sora furrowed his brow into a frown. "ROOOOXAASSSS!!" he whined pathetically into the speaker, angry with his friend's lack of answer.

Roxas paused his game to go pee. He took his MP3 player with him. Still oblious to his ringing phone.  
After he relived himself, he came back in and noticed the light on his phone was on, which meant something was happening with it. So Roxas picked it up and removed his headphones. He saw that he had missed his call, so he opened his phone and saw it was his good friend Sora.  
'Hmm..wonder what he wants' Roxas thought to himself as he called Sora back. As the phone rand it's first ring Roxas sat down on his bed.

Sora heard that first ring, and in nano seconds, the phone was switched open and to his ear. "Roxas!" he practically screamed into the phone. "You'll never guess!"

Sora flung his legs out from underneath him and stretched them out over the edge of his bed. "Never, never, never!" he laughed, giddily, not caring that his excited breath was causing static to fly over the receive.  
"You will never guess! Never! It's just impossible! You won't be able to do it! Something amazing happened that I know, but you don't, and you're probably sitting there wondering what it is, but you'll never guess! Nope! Not in a million years! You'll never be able to guess it!"  
Sora paused and breathed heavily into the speaker. After a beat, he became distraught. With his voice dripping with disappointment, he whined, "Aren't cha gonna guess?!"

Roxas smiled at how excited Sora was. He couldn't remember ever hearing him this excited.  
"You got laid, your in love and won the lottery?" Roxas's voice was full of sarcasms.  
He wanted to know what it was Sora was so happy about, but had to be a smart ass. He never let people off easy when they told him to guess."You are happy and probably jumping around, that's why I am guessing laid. Your voice is really high and your speaking fast, that why I said love and the lottery would make anyone happy at fifty million

"Oh, har har," Sora spat, curling his lips. "Why can't you just be serious sometimes?" He frustratedly pounded his fists into his bed. "I really wanted you to guess!!"  
"Anyway," Sora continued, not even waiting for a reply. His voice became suddenly serious, and down to earth. Nothing like the high pitched squealing of before.  
"I have just been informed that my parents are out of town. And, since they think I'm old enough, I'm allowed to do pretty much whatever I want. So umm..."

Sora fumbled with his phone, clearing his throat. "I was just wondering, maybe you'd like to come over, or I could go over to your place, you know... for the night... maybe?"

Sora only lived a ten minute walk from Roxas. Roxas for some reason blushed, he didn't know why though.  
"Sure, Mom is gone too. I would love it if you would come over to my house. You know my bed is a queen, so I have room for you."  
Roxas was suddenly very happy, he knew Sora was his good friend but he didn't ever get this happy when friends wanted to come over. Roxas thought he heard nervousness in Sora's voice but wasn't sure.  
"I'll cook and we can watch some movies. I even bought Kingdom heart one and two yesterday!"

Sora smirked into the phone, letting out a muffled snicker. He felt his face get hot as it turned a shade of red. "We're gonna share a bed?" he asked, laughing the words out, playing with the thought of it in his mind.  
Sora had had a major crush on Roxas, ever since he first met him. He knew he was gay, but didn't tell anybody. Especially not Roxas. This whole thing had been Sora's plan to be with Roxas. At least for one night.  
If he couldn't confess his love to him, then he might as well just be close to him. Even that was enough...

Roxas blushed at the thought of him and Sora in the_ same_ bed. Roxas could resist but get a major hard on. He would have to get rid of it before Sora got there, it wouldn't be to secretive if he had a hard on. His crush on Sora would be out of the bag then. He would be hated by Sora forever. So Roxas told Sora to pack his things and said goodbye and hung up. He threw his phone on his bed and went into his bathroom, the best place to masturbate. If Sora came in he couldn't be in his room or Sora might catch him, so he would if his bathroom.  
He lathered his hands in lotion, a watermelon smelling lotion, and wrapped his hands around his shaft, he began to stroke it, slowing increasing his pace. Moaning Sora's name louder and louder till he let out a final shriek of ecstasy, he screamed Sora's name at the top of his lungs and cleaned himself up.

Sora gathered his things in an ecstatic daze. He jumped all over the place, picking up movies he'd like to watch, games he'd like to play, anything and everything that came to his mind. Unfortunately by the end of it, Sora had nearly packed his entire room...  
"Hrm," he huffed, placing his hands on his hips, staring bleakly at the mess in front of him. "I don't think this is going to work," he mused. After a few minutes of sorting through his things, Sora ended up with only the essentials.

1. clothes to sleep in2. clothes for tomorrow3. Sora's favorite horror movie  
and 4. tooth brush and toothpaste.  
Everything seemed good, so off he went, marching cheerfully toward Roxas's house. 

With a firm wrap, he made his arrival known by knocking on Roxas's front door.

Roxas who was in his room, when Sora knocked on his door. Roxas very happily greeted Sora when he opened the door.  
"Hey buddy!" Roxas said added a spring to his welcome. He stepped aside so Sora could enter his house.  
"I though for sure you would bring your whole room." Roxas laughed. Blushed when he noticed himself checking out Sora. He slim figure and slightly toned body. His firm yet so soft and plush ass, and he was imaging what the rest of Sora looked like. He quickly looked away and closed the door

Sora stepped hesitantly through the doorway, nudging against Roxas a little as the other boy stepped out of the way. Sora blushed a deep red and faced away from Roxas so that he couldn't see. He was beginning to feel like a dork, wearing his pajamas over to Roxas's house. They clung so tightly to his figure... it was like a second skin.  
Sora risked a glance at Roxas. Thankfully, he was looking away, so Sora could take his time, drinking in the other boy's essence.  
Roxas's bright blue eyes were stunning and his sandy blonde fell elegantly from his head. Sora's eyes traced down his body, feeling the blood rush from his head when he saw Roxas's short boxers, revealing his tone, smooth legs.  
The other teen's skinny figure was to die for. Sora couldn't keep himself from looking as Roxas's shirt rode up a little on his torso, showing off his abs. Sora felt his pants getting tighter, and once again cursed himself for wearing his pajamas!!

Roxas turned back around and smiled at Sora.  
"I started to make a pizza. It will be done in about ten minutes. I have some pudding, that I made this morning. It's vanilla. There is at least thirty soda in the fridge. Mom keeps me well suppled." Roxas smiled over his shoulder at Sora, who he knew loved soda. Roxas bent over to get some bowls for the pudding, he was having trouble though, the bowls had moved back a little farther than he was use to. _'Damn Tyler, always moving my shit!'_ Roxas thought to himself. He bent down a little farther and grabbed the bowls. He came back up and set three bowls on the table. Duke, his black Doberman puppy was now in the kitchen. He had been sleeping in the living room. He knew Duke loved pudding. He dished out a bowl for Duke and put his and Sora's back in the fridge. He stood on his tip toes to reach the plates, he shirt came up past his belly button. He really needed to get another moose shirt. He came back down with two plates for the pizza and set the out, he then bent over to hand Duke his pudding. He sat down at his table and looked at Sora,  
"What do you want to do while we wait?"

Sora fidgeted under Roxas's gaze. He was so cute, looking at him that way! It was a mixture of boredom and expectation, and it made Sora melt! Hell, anything Roxas did made him melt!  
"Um..." Sora started, averting his eyes, feeling his face blush. "I don't know. I only brought a movie. A horror movie..." He took a nonchalant sip from the _pop_ he had gotten himself from the fridge and cleared his throat.  
Sora hated horror movies! He always got scared, and jumped at the littlest thing! But he knew that Roxas loved them. And anything that appealed to Roxas made Sora happy. He was willing to grin and bear it for him.  
"That smells really good... by the way..." Sora murmed, unsuccessfully trying to make small talk.

Thanks" Roxas smiled. He got very few comments on his cooking because he rarely made his food for other people he was afraid of the embarrassment.  
"As soon as the pizza is done, we can curl up on the couch and watch the movie. Which one is it?"  
Roxas got himself a _soda_, it was his favorite kind. He took a big gulp out of it. Sora looked cute fidgeting under Roxas's gaze. Roxas couldn't figure out why though, Sora had no reason to fidget.

Sora began to tap his foot nervously. He never expected to be so... so... well, _nervous_! He was struggling to even find the words to answer Roxas.  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Sora screamed inside his head. 'It's such a simple question, answer it already!!'  
"I- uh, it's, um... Dawn of the Dead? Yeah, that's the one. I brought Dawn of the Dead, I remember now." Sora looked away. He had once again embarrassed himself. If only he knew what was about to happen...  
The timer on the oven went off, buzzing loudly throughout the kitchen. Sora, his nerves already shot, bolted up right, knocking over his can of pop, spilling it over the table.  
"Oh shi-" he began, but caught himself. "I mean... shoot! I'm sorry, Roxas, here, let me clean that up." He hurriedly reached over the grab a near by paper towel.

Roxas who was experience in kitchen clean up ripped off his shirt and threw it on the table. His floor was hard wood and soda on it could ruin it. His shirt stopped the soda from leaking off the table. Roxas spun around and grabbed his oven mits, Sora could handle the rest of the soda problem. Roxas quickly pulled the pizza out of the oven and set it on the stove, and got out his pizza cutter. Roxas happen to the look over at Sora, he was quickly at work, the mess was almost cleaned up. So Roxas began to cut the pizza, he plated it. and threw his cutter in the sink. He set the plates down in the living room and went back to get the disk from Sora.

Sora kept his eyes on the mess, wiping it up as best he could, feeling like a total dork! Could he just once be cool, and not embarrass himself?! When all the liquid had been cleaned, he got a good look at what he was using.  
"Oh, god!" he gasped, staring at the 'what he thought was a towel' in his hand. "This is your shirt! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I-"  
Sora looked up and saw Roxas at the table, his bare chest moving up and down as the teenager breathed. "I- I- I-" Sora stammered, knowing full well he was staring at Roxas's hot bod. But he just couldn't stop himself!  
With his mouth agape, and eyes wide, Sora dropped the shirt and picked up his plate of pizza. "I think I want to go watch that movie now..." he conjoled, trying to change the subject to something less awkward.

Roxas raised his eyebrows and looked at Sora,  
"Let me put another shirt on while you put the movie in" Roxas went into his room and put a different shirt on. He walked back out and his light were out and Sora was already on the couch. Roxas sat down next to Sora but a least a couple feet away so as not to make him uncomfortable. Roxas's pizza was already out in the living room. The movie started and Roxas settled in, he loved this movie

Sora was a little relieved that Roxas went to get another shirt. And also, slightly disappointed. If only he could handle his emotions better. Roxas probably thought he was weird. This night couldn't get any worse!  
Sora looked down at the DVD in his hands. Yes... yes it could get worse... With a sigh, he popped it in and situated himself on the couch. Roxas walked in, wearing an even tighter shirt then before, and Sora tried to nonchalantly cover up his crotch.  
Not even ten minutes into the movie, Sora got scared out of his mind by the first zombies! With a high pitched screech, he unintentionally jumped up from his seat and clung closely to Roxas, wrapping his arms around him, his eyes glued to the screen. Sora was too scared to register that he was now in a tight bear hug with the love of his life...

Roxas was surprised when Sora jumped into him, he was shaking slightly, so Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora and smiled to himself. Sora's cell phone was digging into Roxas's thigh and making him uncomfortable. He shifted slightly and the pressure was released. He looked over at Sora and saw the terror in his beautiful brown eyes, it made Roxas sad, but he was glad he could comfort him. After a while Roxas stopped thinking about holding the person he would give anything to love freely and have the same love in return and watched the movie. Roxas rested his head against Sora's head and realized how tired he was, he started to close his eyes and fall to sleep when Sora jumped making him jump. Roxas looked around and relaxed. He happen to catch a glance of outside and noticed it was dark outside, so he removed himself from Sora. His boxers had ridden up again, he grumbled and pulled them back down when he was in the kitchen. He locked his doors and went back to the couch. When he sat back down Sora practically jumped into Roxas's arms. Sora was now almost sitting on Roxas's lap. Roxas tried to resist getting the hardest hard of his life on but failed misabrally.

Sora was concentrating so hard on the movie, until Roxas got up...  
Roxas's boxer had ridden all the way up, revealing his sweet, tight ass! For a moment, the movie fell silent, and all Sora could hear was the beating of his own frantic heart.  
When Roxas came back, Sora threw himself into the other's arms, less out of fright, and more out of the mere longing to be with him. He positioned himself over top of Roxas's lap, completely oblivious to the huge bulge forming in his pajamas.  
"Um..." Sora started, ignoring the movie, turning his head to face Roxas. Roxas's face was inches away from his own. So close... he could feel his hot breath on his cheeks. "Roxas... you're uh... you're cell phone is digging into my hip..."

Roxas's face turn so bright red that he thought the heat must be radiating off of his face. Sora's breath was so sweet and made it harder for Roxas to control himself.  
"I...I...I" Roxas couldn't make a coherent thought or sentence.His sense came back long enough for him to say. Little did he know that his sense only came back long enough for him to speak not for him to know what he had said. If Roxas would have been think he would have realized he had no pockets and that his phone was on his bed.  
"If you're on my lap, I can't fix that. Or if my phone bothers you that much you can fix it."

Sora inched gingerly closer to Roxas's face, staring longingly into his eyes. He got so close that their lips were almost touching... almost... so close!  
This was Sora's dream. To have Roxas all to himself. To have and to hold and to cherish! He wanted to kiss him so badly, Roxas's essence wafting from his body. Sora felt light headed, until finally his senses caught up with him.  
He had forgotten that Roxas was probably straight...  
It would never work out...  
Sora's face frowned in sadness as he slowly pulled away, getting off of Roxas's lap. He was so close... Sora felt like he was going to cry. So close...  
With a disappointed sniff, Sora returned to his original seat on the couch, a few feet from Roxas.

Roxas's heart dropped, Sora had been so close to kissing him. So close, Roxas had wanted to kiss him but didn't. The movie finished and Roxas looked at Sora, he looked sad. Roxas's heart dropped even lower into his body, what had he done, to make Sora look so sad and helpless.  
"Sora, I have to take a shower, The PS2 and Xbox are connected, if you want to play them. Roxas smiled at Sora and hugged him, he knew no Roxaser what was wrong with Sora a hug would make him better. Roxas made the hug last several minutes, he was taking in the sweet smell of Sora that made him so intoxicated. He broke the hug and began to walk toward the bathroom.

Sora's desire for Roxas overwhelmed his common sense. As Roxas turned away, Sora grabbed his wrist from behind, successfully stopping him in his tracks.  
"Um, Roxas..." he began, blushing. He didn't know if Roxas was straight or not, but he had to find out. Just to be sure. No more waiting on the side lines.   
"Remember when I spilled the pop?" he asked, locking eyes with Roxas. "I got a little of it on me, and now I'm kinda sticky... I might need a shower, too," he blurted.  
This was it. Everything now depended on Roxas's reaction. Sora hoped for the best, but expected the worst...

Roxas had so many thought run through his head it almost exploded.  
"You are more than welcome to bath at my house Sora. Hmmmm..." Roxas stopped to think, the water bill had been prepaid and if Roxas let Sora take a shower tonight he couldn't take one tomorrow, but he had to take one tomorrow, he had to go to the book store, he couldn't go in smelling bad.  
_'Oh, how inviting it is to offer to have Sora in the shower with me, he sexy body wet and naked.' _Roxas got light headed just thinking about it. He also got his soft member hard again. _'Damn you Sora, now I am going to have to masturbate in the shower, or I will be hard forever.'_

Sora tugged on Roxas's arm a little harder. "Thanks, Roxas, but - uh..."  
He stared at the floor, his face turning crimson with the thought of what he was about to say. Everything rode on this. Either Roxas would welcome him with open arms, or their friendship would be in jeopardy.  
As Sora glanced toward the ground, he noticed his erection bulging from his pants. It was so completely visible, there was no way Roxas couldn't have noticed it! 'Damn, tight pajamas!' he cursed again. There was no turning back now. With him hard as a rock, Roxas would surely suspect something. Now, he just had to ask his question...  
"Um, I was hoping I'd be able to take a shower _with _you." There, he said it. Sora's pants were so tight, it was painful!

Roxas turned as red as Sora, his erection was just as noticeable. When he was looking at the ground he saw Sora's erection showing in his pants. Roxas smiles and reached out. His hand brushed against it. He received a moan from Sora. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora and pressed his lips against his. His lips tasted so good, sweet and hot, so hungry for more. Roxas begged for entrance with his tongue. Sora a loud him inside, Roxas explored every inch of Sora's mouth. Roxas felt his erection touching Sora's. He let out a moan against Sora's face. He lightly kissed down Sora's neck and sucked on it. Roxas began to walk backwards toward the bathroom, bringing Sora with him. They entered and Roxas closed the door. He quickly removed his clothes as did Sora. Roxas took in every inch of Sora's body. His chest, which was not as toned as his but was amazing. His legs were toned from running and his arms were average size. His member on the hand was six inches of hard core sexiness, Roxas want to just take it all in. But Roxas would have to wait, he had to make Sora beg for it.

Sora couldn't help but moan under Roxas's firm grasp as the boy rubbed his bulging pants for the first time. He literally thought that he had died, and went straight to heaven!  
This was Sora's dream. Many nights, with a panting breath and a hot hand, he had dreamed of being with Roxas. But your hand can only do so much. The kissing, the touching, the spinning of the world as time slowed down for the two of them.  
Sora went limp into Roxas's arms, letting him have his way. His nature was submissive, and he knew that Roxas wanted control. His happiness was unparraled! After they had gotten naked, of course, Sora had to look. How could he not? The sight made him swell with pride, and his erection got even harder.   
Roxas's body was so lean. So tone. So hot! The body Sora had swooned over for so long was now his. An undeniable urge swept over him and he stopped Roxas dead in his tracks. "Wait," he mused, layering on as much sexiness as he could to his voice.  
Getting down on his knees, Sora breathed hotly on Roxas's member, and it throbbed in response. With his wet, warm mouth, he enveloped just the head, and gave a small, experimental suck. Roxas lurched back against the wall, and Sora couldn't help but smirk. He reached up and squeezed Roxas's tight ass and leaned in closer, his mouth slowly moving down Roxas's shaft, deep throating him until the thin, wiry hair at his base tickled Sora's nose and he breathed in Roxas's heavy musk.  
Sora rolled Roxas's tip in his mouth with his tongue, pumping back and forth ever so slightly, precome trickling down the back of his throat. He leaned in deeper and swallowed Roxas, making him scream in delectation. He felt Roxas tense up, and gradually pulled away.  
"Not yet," he grinned, impishly, a line of saliva still attaching his mouth to Roxas's hard member. "I'm sure there must be something _else_ you want to do with me, eh?" Sora nuzzled his face in between Roxas's soft thighs and squeezed his ass again, trailing his hands down his hard, tone legs.

Roxas almost exploded in Sora's mouth. It felt so wonderful, Sora gave Roxas so much pleasure. He trailed his hand down the side of Sora's face, it was so hot Sora on his knees naked and smiling up at him. Roxas got harder just thinking about it. He wanted to throw Sora down and Fuck him to they couldn't move, but he knew he couldn't.  
Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him up, kissing him, again using his tongue. Roxas rubbed his hard member against Sora's. The friction made both boys rub harder,  
"Sora I want you, oh god how I want you!!!" Roxas pushed Sora into the shower and turned it on. He would have fun with Sora. Roxas decided to pay Sora back. He lowered himself to his knees, but very slowly and teasing Sora the whole way down, biting softly and nibbling on his soft sweet skin. When Roxas got down to Sora's member he licked the shaft, causing Sora to shudder, and when he reached the head he took it all into his mouth, using his tongue and sucking softly but just enough to keep Sora wanting more.

Sora felt the blood rushing to his head, his face blushing with the intense heat of Roxas's mouth. The cool wetness of his tongue. He gingerly reached down and grabbed Roxas's hair, panting heavily, his eyes clenched shut in ecstacy. It was so good! So good!  
...Too good!  
"Oooh, ah!" Sora moaned, inhaling sharply. "God, Roxas - Aaaaah!! I'm gonna- haaa aaaah! I'm gonna come! Wait, nnnnn-aah! Wait, stop, not yet! Not ye- aaaaaaaah!!"  
Sora dug his fingernails into Roxas's back, trying to hold on with all his might. Oh, God, did he want to come! To lather Roxas's face and mouth with his seed. But it was too soon.  
"Rooxaass! Uuuuh- aaaah! Wait! STOP!!!!"

It took everything in Roxas's power to stop. He wanted so badly to taste Sora's seed, but he knew Sora wanted to hold out so Roxas stopped. He had tasted the precome and it was so yummy Roxas wanted it all, slipping down his throat. He reached around and grabbed Sora's ass, which was now wet and slippery. Roxas had the thought of turning Sora around and pounding into him but he needed to take it slow and get the most pleasure out of the incident. Roxas came up and nipped at Sora's neck, leaving small marks. He still had a hold on Sora's ass and was pushing Sora up against him. Their hards were rubbing together. Sora's body glisened with water, making it easy for Roxas to rub against him.

Sora melted against Roxas as he was pressed into the wall, the hot water pouring over them. It was so warm and steamy, and Sora could feel his member slide against Roxas's hard body. He bucked into him slightly, wanting to feel that friction of his hard on Roxas's abs.  
Sora shivered and cringed and moaned and Roxas lathered him with kisses. His hot breath steamed over the other boy as he joined in, drinking in Roxas's essence with every kiss. Soon, they both got lost in each other. No one could tell who's leg it was rubbing up against the other's thigh. It was unknown who's lips were opening to let the other's tongue explore their mouth. Neither of them knew who's hand it was pumping the other's shaft. And it didn't Roxaser. They were one person, together.  
Sora pushed Roxas away from their embrace a little so he could lean over. With an eager tongue, he licked Roxas's erect nipple, making it harder. He closed his lips around it, suckling the flesh, making Roxas reared his head back with a loud moan. He played with the nipple with his tongue, nibbling a little with his teeth, making Roxas squirm above him.  
When he let go, Roxas's nipple was hard and a deep crimson color from Sora's pleasurable abuse. "You're mine," Sora whispered dreamily into Roxas's ear as he flicked at his nipple. "This is my mark. I own you now."  
Sora pulled fully away from Roxas and turned around, laying his hands against the cold wall of the shower. He pressed his body into it, his hard sandwiched between the wall and Sora's own abs, making the boy tremble with delight. He used his right hand to trace down his figure, from his shoulders, all the way down his torso. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes tantalizingly bright, an impish smirk dancing across his face.  
"How would you like to own _me_?" Sora asked, brushing his hand down his thigh and toward his wet, smooth ass. He slipped his hand close to his entrance and began to finger himself slowly. Sora let out a pulse pounding moan as he thrust the finger in and glanced back at Roxas.  
"Well?" he asked, his voice low and sexy. "Mhhhhh!" he hummed in delectation as he pulled his finger in an out, hoping Roxas was enjoying the show. "Are you gonna make _your_ mark?" he mused, removing his fingers and putting his ass out closer to Roxas. He rubbed his soft flesh against Roxas's throbbing member and groaned again.

Roxas loved the feeling oh Sora's mouth on his flesh. He couldn't help but buck when Sora's ass touched his throbbing member. Roxas smiled shyly and grabbed Sora,  
"You are mine now, you will never ever get anything else. "  
Roxas at this point normally would have lubed up his member but he was so slick from the water and precum mix that he didn't need lube. Roxas's dreams had come true, he had only hours before been dreaming and masturbating to this very idea and now he was about to plunge into the depths of Sora. He lean forrard and pressed his member to Sora's entrance. He kissed and sucked on Sora's neck, leaving numerous marks. He slowly pushed into Sora, moaning the whole time, he received moans from Sora as well. The pleasure of being buried in Sora was so wonderful that Roxas almost exploded at that moment. Sora was so tight and hot, it made Roxas harden even inside Sora. He began to plung in and out of Sora, slowly increasing his pase. Roxas reached around and started to pump Sora's long hard shaft. His pumping was in time with his thrusts. He was still kissing Sora but moaning and groaning about how good and tight Sora was.

Sora quickly batted Roxas's hand away from his member, and pressed his body fully against the cold shower wall so he couldn't take it again. "No, not yet," he panted, hotly, his face smack against the wall.  
Roxas was wasting no time, his pace picking up rapidly as he thrust even harder into Sora. The brunette had to bite his lip from the awkward pain, and a tear jerked at the corner of his eye. But for all the pain, the pleasure all made up for it.  
Roxas's hard shaft vibrated and throbbed, sheathed inside Sora's warm flesh, his balls tapping against his thighs as he plunged even harder into him. Sora let out a moan as Roxas's head brushed past his prostrate.  
"Oh God, Roxas!" he screamed uncontrollably, willing himself not to come. "Right there! Right THERE!" Sora clenched up, trying his hardest not to come. He didn't want to spend himself so quickly. Roxas still needed to feel the burn as well.  
It was so hot! With the steaming water cascading from above, Roxas's hard member creating friction from below, Sora could feel himself sweat, his breaths coming in sharp pants. "It's so hot down there!" he breathed. "Feels... so... good!"

Roxas was trying so hard not to explode in Sora and waste all the pleasure that was yet to come. He knew what Sora was talking about, the heat was amazing. It made the moment so much more powerful. Roxas hit Sora's prostate again and again. Sora bucked hard into Roxas every time Roxas hit it. Roxas was pounding so hard into Sora, he could hold back any longer. "I'm gonna...nnnnhhh...come..oh ..."Roxas erupted into Sora. His hot sticky seed filled Sora to the brim. Roxas kept thrusting as he came in Sora. He had so much come in him, it was now almost all in Sora.

Sora screamed into the wall as Roxas's seed filled him. The white hot liquid sprayed into his body and coated his insides, the extra come spilling from Sora's entrance down into the drain below. To feel Roxas pulsing so heavily inside of him as he came was almost too much to bear. He was just about to let himself come, but stopped right before he did.  
Roxas had had his fun. Now it was his turn...  
As the teen slipped his weeping cock from Sora, he nearly fell over in exasperation. Sora could see that he was tired, and knew he wouldn't be able to resist... even if he _wanted_ to. Sora strutted over to him, leaning closer into a full embrace with Roxas, letting his still hard member rub up against his thigh.   
Sora rose to his full height and laid his hands on Roxas's shoulder, his member quaking with anticipation. With one passionate gaze from Sora's eyes, Roxas was easily... persuaded... to lay flat against the wall.  
Sora softly pressed on finger inside of Roxas, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, nibbling his neck, flicking at his totally hard nipples. He pulled his finger back and forth, in echo of the act to come. Eventually, he added a second finger, smirking at Roxas's moan as he scissored his digits, opening up Roxas's entrance.  
Finally, with a quiet kiss, Sora applied a third finger and pumped them back and forth, his chest splayed flat against Roxas's back and his rock hard shaft rubbing tantalizingly against the boy's thigh.  
"If it hurts, just tell me," Sora whispered softly. "You'll get used to it, I swear." He slipped his fingers from Roxas's opening, relishing in the boy's moan of disappointment at being separated. "Don't worry, baby," he said, his voice low. "We'll be together soon." Sora lustfully grunted into Roxas's neck as his head sank first into Roxas's tight entrance.

As exhausted as Roxas was Sora fingering him brought his energy level back up. He so desperately wanted Sora's long hard member inside of him. He moaned in disappointment when Sora stopped fingering him, he was just starting to get the rhythm down. Roxas let out a long moan as Sora entered him. At first it was painful, Roxas closed his yes in pain but the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. Sora began to thrust in and out of Roxas, who rocked against Sora. Roxas knew Sora had yet to come. Sora would fill Roxas up more than Roxas had filled him up. The sound of Sora moaning made Roxas wrap his hand around his shaft and start to stroke it. Roxas was so glad he invited Sora over for the night. He wouldn't have it any other way!

Sora nearly burst right then and there. Roxas was so tight, so warm inside! As his flesh enveloped Sora's shaft, as he inched his way deeper, a long, low moan escaped from his lips. His mouth was right at Roxas's ear, and on sexual impulse, he latched on and started nibbling away.  
Sora kept his pace slow, enjoying every moment as each inch slid in and out of the tight embrace. Roxas tensed beneath him and Sora let out a gasp as the boy's entrance squeezed harder onto his shaft. Sora had to push harder to get inside now.  
"God Roxas!" Sora panted, sweat beading from his forehead. "You're so tight!" Sora plunged deeper, the friction sending shivers up his spine. "You're so tight! You've got to relax, I can barely get it in!" Sora felt his precome trickle into Roxas's insides as he thrust again.  
"Damn!" he gasped. "My Dick is so hot!" Sora couldn't help it anymore. He thrust deeper into Roxas, letting all six inches of his length sink into him, his member pulsing and throbbing. He thrusted faster, and harder. Roxas's ass was becoming red as Sora hit into him with all his might, the pleasure causing his movements to become uncontrollable.  
"Roxas!" Sora called as he felt his member go rigid. He was about to come. "Say my name Roxas!" he ordered, hitting into him even harder. "Say it! Say my name! Oh God, Roxas! Say it!"  
Like a burst, Sora's eyes saw white, and his seed spilled into Roxas's body. He had never come so hard in his life, the liquid spewing from Roxas's tight entrance as it quickly filled him. Sora pulled Roxas into a firm bear hug as he plunged one last time, even deeper then he ever had before, and practically lifted Roxas from the ground as he pounded into him. He come sprayed from him like a fountain, a seemingly never ending stream bursting from Roxas as his body could hold no more.  
Finally, his seed came to a low trickle, and Sora waited for him to soften before wrenching himself from Roxas. He panted heavily and leaned against the wall, totally spent of all his energy, his come littering the floor below.

Roxas leaned over and kissed Sora on the lips.  
"I am so glad I had you over tonight. Maybe I should have you over more often."  
Roxas turned off the shower and climbed out. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around him and Sora.  
"Let's go to bed. I'll keep you warm!!"


End file.
